Old Republic Enigma
by Spaceangel77
Summary: A missing piece of the past is found...Her name is Jade. Once a student of Yoda like many other heroes was lost in the dust of time. Here is the beginning, the end and the everlasting.
1. Intro

This is my life. This is my life before and after both the Force and my one true love. 

I was born to Chalin Mara Chekonie. My father was the famous Jedi, Qui-Gonn Jinn. People who knew him would tell you he had a slightly rebellious tendency. My parents met on one of my father's missions and fell in love. Fate was not kind. All Jedi have enemies and Qui-Gonn was no different. They made him fear for the safety of those he loved. So, he refused to marry my mother, but I believe they married in secret.

Records say that I was two when I came to live at the Temple. All I remember is Qui-Gonn and his friend Plo Koon, bringing me home to my mother. Qui-Gonn tells me that after they had rescued me from slavers, (we lived on an rim world and such scum is rampant in that area) they had decided it would be safer for me to be raised at the Jedi Temple. 

As I grew up, I met a lot of potential Jedi, like me. There was Ruby, who became my best friend. We were often teased by some of the other trainees, but the guys all thought we were cute. When we grew up we would become as beautiful as the jewels for which we were named. One of our friends was Kenal, he had a crush on Selema and they tended to stick together. Selema was a short, thin little person with a huge chip on her shoulder, but she was kind and loyal once she trusted you. There was Consen too. He grew into a cute guy, but while we were growing up, he seemed to tolerate my friends only because they were my friends. None of us knew then what he was truly like. I had started to suspect he liked me; I would often catch him staring at me.

When the Council thought I was ready, they let Consen and I spar with our real light sabers. By this time we were twelve and soon to be apprenticed if we were so lucky. Right before we were to be chosen by our new Masters, our lives were endangered and the Jedi Code compromised.

The council had a retreated on a deserted moon of one of the outer rim planets. Every once in a while all students were taken to the retreat to concentrate on the mediation aspects of being a jedI. Newly knighted JedI were babysitting us kids as their foirst assignment. Since they weren't really paying attention it was easy for the intruders to overpower us kids. There was a storm raging so when the powered went out it was out for good. These creatures' had yellow teeth and eyes that glowed in the darkness. They made us stand in a line. I felt the kid next to me grab my hand. He was as frightened as I was. I felt as though I would never live to become thirteen let alone any kind of Jedi. Then, a great wind came; it seemed to control everything we felt about life and our future. The kid held my hand tighter; to make sure I didn't disappear in the dark or be swept away in the wind. A light came on and I see the other kids holding tightly to each other. The older Jedi were bound with cortosis ore shackles that were light saber resistant. The creature had bound them to the wall and tied their hoods over their heads. They then surrounded them and knocked them to the floor. The hand squeezed tighter. His head was hooded too, but I could tell he was a guy from his calloused hands from obvious training of some kind. One of the intruders broke away from the group and ripped off the boys' hood. 

It was Obi-wan Kenobi, someone who had started to become my friend recently; I had known him for ten years. The creature paused before us, smiling cruelly then rejoined the others. Our captors grilled the knights about the location of the Masters and the other knights. When they refused to answer they were beaten. Every time the Jedi were struck Obi tried to pull away, to stop them but I couldn't let him leave me let alone get hurt. I didn't want them to kill him, for they would in a heartbeat. He squeezed my hand and I knew he understood. Our captors began to split up the boys and girls. Obi-wan didn't want to break our grip, but the creatures did it for us. His face disappeared in the dark hall and I could hear him calling for me. The creatures soon realized that the kids would be harder to control apart; so, to prevent further trouble they put the groups back together. Before I could get to Obi in the crowd of frightened kids a creature grabbed my arms and dragged me to another room. I didn't recognize it so, I think it may have been one of my masters' bedrooms. The leader of our captors stood in the middle of the room. I could tell he was the leader by the way he was dressed and carried himself. The way the other creatures cowered around him told me this too. When he spoke, he spoke in Basic

"Do you know why you were brought here?"

"No! Who are you? Why are you here?" I wasn't really expecting an answer. He paced from one side of the room to the other. Then He spoke.

"Do you know where the Jedi Masters are?" I knew but I wasn't about to tell him.

"I have no idea."

"You lie! You know one personally, I am sure!" he screamed. 

"I don't know where they are!" I lied.

He signaled to one of his men and I was struck behind my knees and forced to the ground. One of my captors used cortosis ore shackles to bind my hands behind me. The leader lifted my chin in his hand. I was small compared to him I was 5'6 and I had not filled in, so I still looked young however, I had red hair and green eyes and that attracted attention. As he looked me over he noticed a training scar above my eye; I could see that he recognized that I was a fighter. After he shoved my face away he asked me again if I knew where my masters were. When I refused to tell him I had a bad feeling.

I felt the sting of pain I was waiting for, ending up on the floor. My nose felt kind of weird so I flipped my arms under my legs from behind my back and checked my nose. It was bleeding. My hands were recuffed behind my back. Every time I refused to tell him he had his goons beat me. A couple times in the ribs and a couple times to the head. I started to get dizzy. I could barley see anything but I sensed it when they brought someone else in. As they got closer I could see it was Obi-wan. They bound his hands and made him kneel across from me. Our captor made it clear that if Obi didn't tell him the location of our Masters they would take it out on me.

" I don't know where they are!" I felt his dismay as they brutalized me.

The leader turned to Obi after I had collapsed on the floor, barely conscious.

" I am going to ask you one more time and unless you tell me, you're both going to get it"

"Neither of us knows where they are!"

Suddenly four guys jumped Obi. He hit his head and lost consciousness, so he was spared the worst of the pain. I felt a blow and everything went black. 

Some time later I could faintly hear blaster shots and screaming. I was being dragged by someone not very strong, but someone snatched me away and kicked him or her away. I tried to call for my father but I had no strength in my lungs and it came out in a whisper. 

I heard some one who sounded like my father shout,

"Jade!"

The voice sounded as if it came from down the hall.

The person that carried me took me far from that voice; all of a sudden drooped me to the floor. A large hand gripped tightly on my arm. A voice that sounded like the creatures' leader rasped

" Tell you father I will see him soon". I then all alone, slipped out of consciousness.

TBC

PLEASE R&R


	2. Attack

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me anybody else you see probably belong to Mr. Lucas which I thank for Star Wars. This also covers my first chapter of this story. Thank you and enjoy

I must say that this is a short chapter I feel bad but hey if you wan more I will show more

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up a few hours later. It took a while for my eyes to focus but when they finally did, I saw my father sitting in the chair next to my bed with an angry, worried scowl directed at a document in his hand. I could tell he wasn't paying attention to it. I tried to sit up but three ribs told me otherwise. Qui-Gon saw me struggle and helped me up. My face, oh hell my whole body hurt. I asked Qui-gon why I couldn't see and what happened

" Your eyes have been swollen shut, that's the least of the damage they did to you" Qui-gon said with a quiet thunder in his voice.

"But what-", where's Obi"

"Obi-wan is in the other room sleeping, Plo is making sure he's alright"

My father got up to leave. As he reached the door, he turned as if to tell me something. Before he could, Adi Gallia's figure appeared in the doorway. Instead of speaking, he pulled an envelope from his tunic. Placing it on the clothes piled in my dresser, he left.

Adi taped up my ribs so I could breath then helped me with my other wounds.

" You're a very brave young lady, the council feels it can trust you.."

She gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"The force tested you in loyalty and strength" 

With that she left the room.

She forgot to close the door. So with what little strength the force had left me I shut it and called Qui-gon's letter to my hand. Inside the envelope rested a ring and a letter.

The letter read:

Dearest Jade,

I am glad you are alive. I'm writing this as you sleep. I was so worried for you, but I am afraid to show it. Consen told us they had taken you and Obi-wan. We found Obi-wan first. We heard your struggle, a raspy voice and a slight thud. We couldn't catch the- well we will. I think if Consen hadn't told us where to find you, you would be dead. Both Obi and Consen care for you, more than they know. Be warned. Whatever you choose know that I love you.

Qui-Gon

I almost cried, he had never written so to me. I picked up the ring and placed it on my first finger. The sliver ring coils twined together in graceful loops. I looked at it again as I laid back on the bed I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep.

Please R+R 

I love the reviews

I know this was short but the next will be longer 

I promise.


	3. Attack:Aftermath

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me anybody else you see probably belong to Mr. Lucas which I thank for Star Wars or the Jedi apprentice books. This also covers my first chapter of this story. Thank you and enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I managed to sleep for a few hours before the pain of my injures became too much to bear. I slowly got up from my bed making sure not to bend to far. I hobbled out and just as I reached the hallway I heard the distance sound of children coming out of their classes. Many of the voices sounded familour; to the children I had known in my years being at the temple and the retreat. They came running toward me screaming out my name.

" You are alive, we thought the worst" one of the children said. 

"Yes we all did" a husky voice said in the crowd of children.

The kids parted to show the owner of the voice, it was Consen.

I couldn't help but see that Consen had a kind but worried smile on his face.

" How are you doing Jade?" he asked

" As well as can be accepted" I said trying to smile

He let out a little chuckle. " If you need anything just ask"

" I will" 

The children scattered as Mace Windu approached. 

"Bye Jade" a kid said as they disappeared in their classrooms.

Consen looked over to the Master and with him not looking I gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you," I said he turned toward me gave me a quick smile hugged me back then we released

The Master Jedi approached us we both bowed in respect.

"Pardon me master, Jade, I must go back to class" Consen said as he bowed again and left.

Master Mace came closer and put a arm around me

" How are you feeling Jade?" he asked

"A little bit better Master"

" Good " he said as he released my shoulders

" I just want to say how proud I am of you and Obi-wan, for everything"

" Thank you Master, is there a way I could see him?" I asked

" I am afraid he is pretty bad even though you had been the main target we found that Obi-wan injuries were more extensive then yours"

" But he lost consciousness"

"Yes but that doesn't mean they stopped beating him Jade"

" I realize that but if he was so bad then who had carried me all that way before the creature got me? I though it was him"

" I do not know Jade? Just know that you both shared pain that you shouldn't have," he said his voice becoming soft from its usual roughness

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, he smiled back.

" Let us check you both out first then you may see him"

I nodded and he escorted me back to my room.

Master/Healer San May stood at my doorway

" I was waiting for you to come back, Mace you said she would be here"

" Well…." Mace stammered

" I can't keep still for long my body wouldn't let me," I said smiling at her

She smiled back " you are just like your…" she stopped as Mace gave her a look

" Never mind " she said " come sit and I will check on you so that we can see your friend, Mace could you please leave us" he nodded and exited.

I suddenly felt a little unstable and nearly stumbled but luckily she caught me " it will be alright" she said as she helped me to the bed. I felt very dizzy and lightheaded. She laid me back on the bed letting my head rest on the pillow. She checked my pulse " you will be fine you just have some head trauma it will pass as you heal, you will just have to be careful"

She went over my injuries, checking everything over twice I was feeling tired as my head started swimming again. She saw me drift and shook me awake 

"You must not close your eyes your concussion is still weakening you and you must not let it control you, I want you to get up and go to your friend"

But my body wouldn't listen and I slowly started to drift again. She shook me again and pulled me up slowly and off the bed. She handed me a glass of a strange liquid and told me to drink it. I did as I was told and I immediately snapped back. 

"That should help for a while, the rest is up to you" I felt goosebumps go up my spine. I stood up straight with a bit of help and had the Masters shoulder to balance myself. 

" Come now you can see Obi-wan I will check on him and then you two can talk" she said softly I nodded and we walked to the room next door.

The Master knocked on the door, Master Plo who was still watching over Obi, answered the door and showed us in and to obi. Obi-wan was lying there in his bed looking really uncomfortable, his teeth were clenched as if trying to sleep and forgetting the pain. The Master Plo escorted me to his chair as the Master walked up closer to Obi-wan. Master Plo, after I sat down, took my hand and held it while the Master woke up Obi-wan. The pain in Obi-wans eyes as he was awakened killed me. I looked over to Master Plo who too, had the same look of pain for the boy was in his eyes. He looked back at me and squeezed my hand,

" You two didn't deserve this " he said then he let go of my hand and exited.

I looked back over to the Master, who was still looking over Obi-wan. After checking his reflexes and movement and his overall comfort, she gave him the same nasty fluid as me. Told him the same line as she told me, then patted him lightly on the shoulder and got up. She then walked over to me and knelt down in front of me.

" I will be back to check on you both later" I nodded and she got up "no funny business you two, oh by the way Obi-wan, a friend wants to see you soon"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a humanoid boy walked in

" Never mind he's here" she then turned to the boy 

" You may stay a short while then I want these two to talk by themselves"

" Yes Master" he said. The Master left and closed the door.

He then faced me and gave me a scowl

" So you're the one who almost got Obi killed"

"It wasn't my intension," I pleaded

" I am sure," he snapped back

Obi-wan who had been sitting up on his bed looked at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder

" its not her fault the council told us not to tell where they were"

"Yeah but they were just going to question her, if she had been by herself and you hadn't been around, you would have been fine"

" Yes but then it would have been someone else in my position instead of me"

" Your right, but I still don't like her or her father whose fault this also is, if they hadn't know him this wouldn't have happened"

" You leave my father out of this, this raid had nothing to do with him, it had to do with money and power" I was starting to get worked up. 

" If there is anyone to blame for this is the Council trusting those stupid new knights and thinking that we would be safe in this place with out their protection" 

I took a deep breath, which caused me great pain, but it was either that or no air.

The boy looked at me then Obi-wan. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you later Obi, I hope you both have a swift recovery" he cleared his throat the left the room.

I looked at obi-wan "I am sorry about my outburst to your friend"

" Oh don't worry she is just a little protective of me "

" That's nice to have"

"Yeah but then you have the pains of living here"

" You mean like… what's his name"

" You mean Bruck, besides your friend Consen yeah"

" Consen is not really my friend more like a bully with a crush"

" Hmm"

" Hmm what? At least I am not called Oafy-wan"

" Hey!" he said trying to laugh then I heard his laugh die as he held his ribs and coughed.

" Are you ok?"

" As well as I can be" he said smiling.

I smiles back. I didn't know what to say except "sorry for…. This " I said trying to apologize for everything but only acknowledging the room.

"It's not you fault" 

" Yes it is," I said slowly getting up from the chair and wrapping my arms around myself.

" Come here" he said patting a spot on the side of his bed

" You sure you want-"

"Sit down for force sake" his voice now a little louder.

I sat down as he commanded

" Now you just said, to my friend and to me and yourself, that you are not to blame and it was true, no w stop it or I will clabber you" he left a small smile escape his lips at the end, showing the little bit of sarcasm and irony that came with the situation. I smiled back 

" Ok then let talk about some thing a little more pleasant shall we" he said looking into my face, his blue green eyes staring down into mine, I think I almost blushed, all I could was nod my head.

I am not sure at the time how long we had talked. I wasn't thinking of time but of his company and his stories. I felt for him " are you ok we can stop if you would like I don't want to wear you out" I said once in the entire time.

He smiled at me" your not wearing me out"

After talking a while about the process of picking Padawan, I felt a presence outside the door then they entered it was the Master/Healer.

" Ok you two it's time to rest"

"How long have we been here?" Obi asked

" Well you have been talking for hours now, we didn't want to separate you while you getting along so well" she smiled at us 

"I will give you time to say goodnight then I want Jade outside" she stepped out. 

We looked at each other. I got the courage to lean over and hug him. Then I got up but I feel I may have gotten up too quickly. Before I could get away from his bed he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I sat back down and stared at him. He then pulled me into a huge hug, the hardest he could accomplish at the time, and I hugged him back almost as strong. I got up again Obi still grasping onto my hand. He pulled it close to his lips and kissed it. I blushed, as did he, he pulled it away him his lips and just held it for a while. He released and I headed out the door. 

" Goodnight Obi"

" Night Jade"

I then walked out and went to my room. The day was gone but I did not miss it. I could then sleep and dream of what could be.

The next morning after having an actual goodnights rest and being checked over again by the Master, I went back to Obi's room for another chat. We did this for a few more days. Healing together as friends and comrades. Even though Obi-wan was still recuperating after I was almost finished I was still with him the Masters had allowed me to stay and keep him company. Obi-wans other friends came to see him but they were often very short visits .All my friends came to see me as well. Consen was the only person who I saw every moment he was not busy. The one person who I didn't see was Qui-gon. 

He was my rock, my support. One of the reasons I was still in the Jedi order was because of him. On an attempted escape from my temple cell he caught me out in the hall. He then sat me down and talked to me not as a Jedi master but as my father. He begged me to stay telling me that even though it wasn't an easy life it was a good life and that I deserved the best. He also expressed his need for me to be there. He said that I was his only family and child and that he loved me and hated to lose me to the world the Jedi tried hard to fight against he knew that if I left problems would follow. For my gifts were not of ancient prophecy but of a power between the light and dark of the force, that only few had. There were few in the entire galaxy let alone the temple. I didn't know of any and he never told me who did for it was not his matter, only I was his matter. I knew he loved me even though he didn't show it. I don't think the council let him and I don't think they showed it to him as he grew up either. After the failure with his second apprentice my father fell more into despair. I was always there for him as much as I could but it was too soon and we never really talked about it that kind of distanced us further then ever before. 

I couldn't complain really because I had Obi-wan, my friends and the Masters company but even with that the gap left by my father absence remain and killed me from the inside out. 

" He will be here I know he will be he care for you too much" Master Mace said to me once while I guess I looked more down then usual.

" Thank you Master"

Before I knew it thought it was two weeks before the group of apprentice looking masters would come and grace us with their presence. The thirteen year olds were the most nervous knowing that this would be one of their last chances of becoming padawans. It had been a few weeks before that the council had told Obi and myself that we were well enough to return to our study and resume the preparation for the "Padawan picks" as my friends and I called it. A few random Masters looking for an apprentice after either moving from a higher status of knight or Master. It wasn't a big thing but the Master was not always in pairs or groups, some even came separately.

Anyway in that time as well my friends and I were to turn the age of thirteen. Obi and myself almost shared the same birthday but he was the day before mine. Consen and Ruby had had their birthdays the week before. Master Plo tried to comfort me, telling that Qui-gon would come and everything would go as it should but with no success.

The day came closer and I got more worried. Would father show? Or would he hide from the past no one knew. The Council tired to find but with no luck even they were getting worried and that was a rarity in itself. Qui- gon was in a good hiding space and wasn't about to move until he was ready. I knew as others did who knew him well that when he came back he would try to be better for not just us but hopefully for himself.

All the Padawans were nervous; awaiting your destiny is hard! Ha ha. It scares you to your very soul, at least that's what Ruby told us, as all she did was mediate all day, everyday, and sometimes she even forgot to eat. The other person I was worried about was Obi, he looked so forlorn and sad but he wouldn't let anyone near him. As the day came closer the temple grew more silent as it did on these of events. The silence of anticipation, the silence of dread, the fear of acceptance, and the fear of unworthiness swam over us. In other word we were just plain scared.

TBC

Soon I hope


	4. Padawan Jade

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me anybody else you see probably belong to Mr. Lucas which I thank for Star Wars, this story contains information for both the Star wars movies and the Jedi apprentice books. This also covers my first chapter of this story. I must warn you readers that I will be switching points of view during the stories starting with this one. This will make it must easier for me to describe the story better. Any helpfully or interesting addition you would like to add please tell me. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Thank you and enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recovery and Revelation

While Jade and Obi-wan sat still recouping the two Jedi hopefuls sat by and watched as their friends were tested for the masters who came. Sadly because they were still in the hospital wing they we not allowed preparing or participating. Their time was becoming short as their time to be chosen was coming to a close. They both didn't know why it had taken such a time for them to be picked for some of the apprentices before had been take by master at an early age. But there must have been because they though that had not controlled the emotions enough, either way the two were stuck. It was odd but the two were in the same room, housing, nearly the same injuries, they were put together. They got really close, helping each other with things friends should. They helped each other out when they were upset etc. the time of the masters came and went but sadly they were not chosen but their friends were well most of them were and of course they wanted to brag. All of Jades friends had been chosen but obi's friends were not even though they deserved it. The council told the two that they would be chosen soon and that if they won't that they were truly sorry. That made the two worst off then before now they were upset but determined now they had to do their best so that they would succeed and become what they wanted to become-knight of the order official Jedi's.

About a week later Jade and Obi were released they were free to practice and prepare for any new masters coming. There was remorse for the two young Jedi over their loss over the masters but there was no leniency for them on the study. The days went by and the two didn't see each other much sadly they really didn't think of it. They would train all day then crash back at the rooms. Suddenly one day there were rumors of a master coming to look for a padawan all the Padawans got excited hoping to have another chance obi and Jade included.

Before they knew it was two weeks before the end of the padawan period at the temple if they were no t chosen now they wouldn't be. Qui- Gon promised to come but with no success or word. Jade was hoping he would be there. He said to her that after his mess with his last padawan that he would never take on another again. She had tried to convince him but with no success. Everyone tried to get him back but nothing worked, not Even Tahl could do it.

The day of the master arrival approached and it was time to show off. There were constant tests and watching by the Master. Everyone really tried hard and by the end of the week we were all exhausted. 

After the council had the master look at the data files of all the apprentices, the master was asked (separately) whom they wanted and why. Then the council would let her take them. . Master Yoda said that whoever gets the master attention would be notified later. The apprentices were nerves that sat in the dormitories and waited for the next day. The letter was to be taped to the student door and they were to come to the council immediate.

When they woke up from the restless night sleep the students opened their doors. One at a time disappointed faces filled the temple. The last to wake was Obi-wan and Jade both heavy sleepers and the last in the row or rooms got up. Both awaking for the noises outside they both got dressed and stepped outside. The students crowded around Jade and hugged her and slapped her on the back. Jade confused looked at the door and saw the letter on her door. She looked at Obi-wan the crowded dispersed and he moved closer to her. He gave her a huge hug feeling his overwhelmed feeling for her and the fact that her had not been picked started to over come him he sniffled and pulled back

"I am happy for you but I must go" he said as he ran to his room as tears start to come.

She started to follow but stopped she knew how she would have felt if it was him or some else she knew.

She pulled the letter off the door and read it:

Padawan Jade Jinn,

You have been selected to be the padawan learner of Master Carman Zanchez. Please come to the council hall immediate to be introduced and instructed further on your selection.

Master Carman Zanchez was a senators daughter from Force knows were. She was said to be either a spoiled brat or Master bitch. Her mother was a Jedi Master who was wonderful but she had died many years before, he husband the senator was a different story he was unfeeling at times did like his wife being a Jedi. We she died he wanted nothing to do with the Jedi. But his wife wanted their force strong daughter in the order but he didn't like and their daughter never believed in it. The conflict in giving her title and a padawan was something the master did not like but the senator protested and won.

Jade walked to the council hall and knocked the doors opened and she was permitted in. A woman stood in the center circle waiting for her she guessed. Jade walked in and stood next to her a bowed to the council and to her.

"Master Zanchez meet Jade Chekonie Jinn" Jade and Carmen bowed to each other

"Jade, Master Zanchez has chosen you for her reasons that will not be said out loud but she has chosen you good luck a nd may the force be with you, oh and by the way the master has requested that a few days stay at the temple before you go on a mission in which she has started but needs to finish. We called her here because of her want for a padawan and the timing some of the students had left." Mace Windu finally finished.

"Thank you masters" They both said.

"You are dismissed," he said

They both bowed they stepped out.

"See you later kid," she said heading for the master dormitories

"Bye master" 

Jade headed back to the student dormitories and to obi. She headed right to his room and went up to the door. Some one was already in there she waited until she heard a person get up and head to the door.

"See you later then obi-wan"

"Thanks Bant for coming"

"No problem" she said as she opened the door. Jade stood there and looked at Bant who shook her head and walked on. Jade then headed back to the door. 

She knocked on the door

"Obi it's me Jade, can I come in"?

" Sure" he said

She walked in and saw him, sitting on his bed, looking like he was about to cry. I sat next to him. He looked at me and sniffled

" I am so sorry Obi"

"It's ok Jade it's not your fault"

A tear came down his face, I hated to see him cry, I wiped it off with my finger.

" Don't cry" 

He looked down on my hand and took it in his. I then placed my other hand over his and gave it a comforting squeeze. He pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me. I embraced him back and laid my head on his shoulder.

" Hey" he said, " come visit the colony"

" Why? You won't be there"

He pulled back and looked at me " how do you know? I will be there probably tomorrow, no master wants me," I couldn't think of a reason but something told me he would be a Jedi, a great Jedi and a master at that.

" I just know ok, believe me"

" I believe you," he said softly "hey you better get going and pack" he said now trying to smile.

"Well I don't has to leave yet but maybe I should start to get ready" She said smiling back "I have a few more days here then we are leaving. And hey don't worry, a master will come for you and just remember my father hasn't been here yet"

He smiled and patted her hand "get going will you"

She got up and went to her room. She looked about her messy room and thought, she better get started.

Suddenly there was a call to Jade saying to come to the council room.

She went and stood before them. They told that they had commanded her father to come a try to choose a padawan he would be there in no time.

The next day Qui-Gon appeared, the council told him to choose a padawan but he could not choose his daughter. With that the council though it was hopeless. One of things that brought him back was his daughter maybe thinking of teaching her maybe not either way it was going to be hard to get qui-Gon jinn back to normal. They told him before the testing to visit Jade. 

But he did he fear that his failure displeased his daughter and didn't want to see her. So he decided to see the students first. All the students were practicing including Obi and Brock who were training together with Yoda judging. He thought he should watch Obi-wan.

------Jade's point on view---------

After I heard that obi was trying again for my father I was so happy thinking that they would be a great team. A few hours later around the dinner hour I didn't see obi in the dinning hall. I walked over to Bant who had just walked in not too long ago and sat next to her

" Bant where is Obi?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me " Obi wasn't chosen, no one was, now obi has to go to the colony and we'll never see him again" her eyes welled up. I hugged her tightly

"Where is Obi?"

"He is in his room but he won't let anyone in not even me I don't think you can even get in"

I nodded and left the room and headed toward my room.

I was angry why didn't dad take him why? I didn't understand

I sat on my bed and clenched my fists and tried to mediate my poor obi

There was then a knock at my door. I walked to the door and opened it slightly in looked to see my fathers' solemn face. I opened the door letting him in. he looked at me I looked back at him arms crossed

"Jade may I.."

" No you may not I can't believe you, why did you do it?"

" If you let me explain"

" No, I know your reasons, I don't want to hear them, and you hurt my friend and by doing that you further divide us"

I pushed by him and ran out the door, I know he didn't follow. I went to the room of a thousand waterfalls found a quiet spot and cried. I was so angry but sad for obi and the state I left my father. He was hurt and ashamed in the past but I wanted my friend to have a future. I was so confused.

I heard shuffling of feet and a tapping sound come toward me. I looked up to see Master Yoda he came toward me I immediately got on my knee as best as I could. He nodded and I got up I sat back to my original spot and faced him.

"Happy we are that taken you are but heard have I about your fathers choice and your friends disappointment" he said softer then usual "but change your fathers mind we can not"

"I know Master Yoda, I know, but I wanted so much for them to be happy, my friend to have a future to become the Jedi I know he is and for my father to continue to be as he used to be."

" Wish we all had my student" Yoda said patting me on the shoulder.

-------Author point of view-----

Few days later Jade Jinn and her new master were about to leave. Jade had not talked to her father and Obi had still not been chosen my Qui-Gon. The day that jade left was not a happy one at least it didn't start out well. Obi had not said goodbye and either had her father; she felt alone and scared of what would happen next. Jades' master had told her to meet her at the docking bay at late afternoon so that she could gather her belongs and such and say goodbye to everything and everyone. Which she did, but she could not find the two men she loved. She gave up after asking many where they were with no luck she went to the docking bay at the time her master said and waited. Time passed with no sign of her Master, she waited and waited till she saw two running figure coming toward her, she could see it was obi-wan and Qui-Gon

"Didn't think we would let you leave without saying goodbye," her father said

She got up and hugged them both the two man trying to stay away form each other

" Be good you guys," she said with a smirk.

Then her master appeared in a hurry

" Come padawan we must go" she bowed to her father and "friend" and got on the ramp of the ship waving as it closed in front of her.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my readers I am very sorry for my late continuation of my story but school and work and other things have gotten in my way. Well I hope you like the new chapter it took me forever to write it. By the way any help with the story would be much appreciated. And please review I love them and they make me very happy I thank you all who have reviewed in the past. Enjoy and may the force be with you all


	5. The Councils mistake?

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me anybody else you see probably belong to Mr. Lucas which I thank for Star Wars, this story contains information from both the Star wars movies and the Jedi apprentice books. Any helpfully or interesting additions you would like to add please tell me. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5:

The Councils mistake?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade moved away from the door as they began to move out of the docking bay. She moved up to the front of the ship and took her seat by her new master. She sat back when a warm feeling came over her like one she felt around her father that was of course when she wasn't angry with him. 

"May the force be with you my daughter" it was Qui-gon, his voice filled her head making her heart beat faster. It was good to hear his voice once more. Jade didn't know if she could answered back for it was not something they taught too much of in the temple, it was more of thing between master and apprentice as a part of their bond. But she and Qui-gon had a bond maybe with would work. She concentrated hard then tapped in to the force the best she could.

"May the force be with you father" she had done it her heart was beating faster then before.

A light chuckle from the voice followed "well done" she wanted to say something back but before she could answer the feeling was gone as was the voice.

She smiled a bit realizing what she had just accomplished and that her father was proud of her. She looked back to her master and remained quiet. Carmen seemed much different then the other masters, she was too loose and too um…

"Hey kid what are you doing, I need you to fly for me I have to make a call," the woman said. 

….Unjedi like.

"Yes master but I am not very good at it" 

"Alright then you listen and I'll tell you the autopilot controls, you put in our destination and then it will fly by itself but as soon as we get closer you are going to fly the ship" she got up looking displeased

"Yes master" she said sheepishly

Master disappeared in the back of the ship. Suddenly a data pad flew and hit Jade in the head. She grabbed it before it hit the ground

"There is the coordinates put then in and set the auto pilot, I will be in the back, we have a long trip to take to get where we are going" 

Then there was silence Jade looked down at the coordinates. She could figure it out but wondered if it was a learning experience or something else. It took her a few minutes but she finally figured out the ships systems and the computer. 

They were going to a system she had never been to or heard of and it seemed to be a pretty random mission. The computer said it would take at least a day or two to get there. She wanted to go tell her master but it seemed that the snoring in the back was a sign that her master would want be told in the morning.

Jade always loved looking into the sky at night. when she was at the temple and when she and the other students left Coracaunt to see the neighboring places , she would view what she could out of a small port hole.

She looked out into the blackness of space and sighed, it was not what she expected. when she was to be a padawan she was thinking more of being taught once she was in her masters' control but it seemed false. So far it felt that she was more of a slave or a servant rather then a student. She got up and grabbed her travel bag from were she left it. She pulled out her new cloke and slipped it on, the ship was getting cold. She returned to the chair and curled up into it resting her head back. She missed her father and Obi-wan. She snuggled back the best she could and tired to sleep, thinking of what she had lost and hoped to regain.

~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~

I watched her sad face as I ran up. I wanted to apologize but then I saw qui-gon, the master who didn't want me, I decided to keep me mouth shut. But then again he was Jades father, which wasn't hard to believe. I knew he had the right reason but that didn't mean I would let him off the hook. 

She stood there nervously, pacing by the ship. When qui-gon and I ran up closer and Jade saw us, she looked so happy. She gave us both a big hug and told us to be good with that silly grin of hers. She was really one of my best friends, I didn't want to lose her but we really didn't have a choice. Maybe I would see she if there was a mission and they assigned her to Bandomeer or maybe she could just come and visit me. then again she may not want to deal with me if I am a farmer. 

Suddenly her master decided to show up and told her to get inside the ship. Jade reluctantly entered and waved at us as the door closed. The ship left the dock and blasted into space. A feeling came over me, a fear I think it came to me as soon as Jade got on that ship. I wanted to yell after her but it was too late, I just hope that we be able to talk and hopefully see each other again.

I looked over to Qui-gon he seemed to be sending something telepathically, a look of pride came upon his face. When he seemed to be done he looked over at me

"We will see her again Kenobi" he said as if he had read me 

"I hope so" I responded. 

He nodded, turned then left. I stayed and looked out into space a while, then walked back to my dorm.

~~~~~~~~~Qui- Gon~~~~~~~~~ 

I never realized how much Jade was like me. I thank the force she is not like her mother. I couldn't believe Jade became the Padawan to the spoiled brat Zanchez. The council made a wrong move thinking that one of the best padawans would change a masters look on something she never truly wanted. 

Carmen was dragged into the Jedi because of her mothers wish and she hated it but she seemed to become a master with her fathers probing. I wanted to see the masters but they denied me. 

They had let me know my daughter and they seemed to let Jade into the order when she was first born. I have been in trouble with the council on many things but Jade was always one of my major discussions. I knew I should have come back earlier like they had, no like Jade had asked me. I would never let them make me feel worse then I already felt. 

I looked into Jade eyes when she left on the ship, the look of pain and uncertainty. I whispered to her though the force knowing she would hear but thinking she could not respond . To my surprise, she answered back, I was so proud my heart leapt. I gave her a little praise then stopped, I could not say more with the fear of someone hearing. 

Kenobi looked at me, I told him would see her again. I would have said hope but I had to believe something good would happen. The look of hurt in the boys' eyes killed me as he said he hoped, I had made him anger at me which made me upset with myself. he was a good friend of Jades and she had hoped that I would have taken him as my padawan. I took a breath and left seeing the boy did not follow, I didn't go back I took a deep breath then went back to my quarters. 

I couldn't think of what to do I felt so helpless, I tried mediation but only the fear of that woman taking my daughter, plagues my serenity. The fear that Jade wouldn't learn anything disturbed me as well. Thinking her master would lie to the council saying she refusing to learn and or being taught. thinking that the council would believe it. But I couldn't believe that even though they had been tough on both of us but they wouldn't do that to a Jedi right? To relieve my doubt, I wanted to send Jade something to help her. I went to my disk case and found a training disk I used to use when I was a padawan. I hoped it would be good enough for her to use and that the old disk would still work. I put it in the computer and typed in the ship communication number then I sent a personal message. I sent both through and prayer that Jade would get it. It was later that I realized that I may have made a mistake on Jades master and that I never gave her a chance to prove herself but as a father there was something in my heart that begged other wise.

~~~~~Jade~~~~~~~~~

I think I feel asleep for a few moments or so, I don't really remember. Except that is wasn't a dream that I had hoped it would have been. That maybe I fell asleep waiting for my master and I would wake. Someone else would be standing there and be the master I hoped for. But my wishes didn't come true at least in the beginning and I soon found out that it would remain that way and get worse as well. I woke to the sound of beeping we were approaching our destination. Something in the back moved and walked in

"Turn of that bloody sound"

"I don't know how," I said turning toward her. 

She slapped me on the back of the head.

"Don't you know anything child" 

Carmen pushed me aside and turned off the noise. she then grabbed me by my hair and shoved my head toward the control panel and pointed to the buttons she pushed 

"see this and this" she said speaking through her teeth 

" that is how you turn it off" she released me and headed toward the com system. 

She spoke into it softly, so that I could not here, for if I cared to listen that is. I touched my hair making she sure she didn't pull any out and fixed my ponytail, this was really bad. How could the council do this to me, wasn't I a good student, I didn't understand. I reclined back into my seat and waited. 

Carmen came back and sat next to me in the other chair. 

"We will be landing soon, the details of this mission are not for you to know, just don't do anything stupid or bothersome. You got that Padawan" 

I nodded, she then got back up and headed toward the back 

"wake me when we get there" she called as her shadow shrunk into the back. 

A feeling started to well inside me, it wasn't sorrow, or sadness it was something I was taught to not release or show. I felt anger, pain, and a want for revenge. I didn't know what it was directed at more, was it my master who tried me poorly as soon as we were alone. Or was it the council who had appointed this woman as my master. For the rest of the trip I tried to suppress the feeling using the Jedi techniques to calm myself soon enough I was crying. After a few hours passed I was no longer crying but mediating. I heard a noise but it wasn't the tracker it was a message to me. I looked up the control panel for the switch to check it. It was from my father. I turned down volume and played the message, Qui-gon face filled the screen

"Hello my dear daughter I hope this finds you well" he took a breath. "I have sent you a training program I hope it helps you for it helped me when I was a padawan I will try to keep in touch my number for my mailer is on here so when you get the chance contact me, I hope the council will get things straight maybe things will get better. I love you dearly my daughter please contact me as soon as you are able, be careful and May the force be with you."

His face disappeared, and found myself brushing my hand across the screen, and I really missed him. I was then knocked out of my trance when the beeping started again. I got up and turned it off. I took a disk I had in my bag and slipped it in and copied the entire folder. Then I went to find my master. She saw sound asleep on her sleep couch.

"Master we are here" My master rolled over

"Thank you" she got up and grabbed my arm

"What?" I asked unsure what she doing.

"Flight practice" she said as she threw me in the chair. She sat in the pilot seat and took the autopilot off 

"Put your hands on the control and follow my instructions" I did as I was told, I felt the power in my hands 

"keep the thing steady" she told me as she let go of her controls, now I had full control. 

"Move it a bit, it won't on its own" I moved it and the ship moved. I felt a rush I never experienced before. 

"Have you had flight training before?" she asked me 

" I have received a little" she smirked, we got closer to the planet it was beautiful it was all blue except for some patches of white and green in its top.

"Ok now you are going to learn how to land" 

She barked orders in my ear as I tried to bring the ship down as we went through the atmosphere she lead me to a landing platform on a flat green plain. I was successful but all I got was a "finally" from my her.

"Grab you stuff and be quiet" I nodded and got up from my seat and grabbed my bag.

"Grab mine while your back there" my master yelled from the cockpit. I grabbed hers as well and headed toward the door. She frowned at me as we left the ship. The landscape was a barrage of beautiful bright colors. From the grass to the flowers and trees, it was quite a sight. 

A speeder came by and picked us up the driver turned to my master 

"Welcome back my lady the king is expecting you" my master nodded. 

We sped toward the city from even afar it was quite large and very beautiful. Very different from Coracaunt but much of the architecture of the ancient sanctuaries that I was taken to as a child. We headed toward what looked like the Palace. The man let us off as my master handed me her bag I now carried both bags now I really felt like a servant. I mumbled a curse under my breath my master turned hearing it and scowled at me I bit my lip and followed with my head down. We walked up the stairs and walked down many hallways, a feeling came over me it felt as if someone watching us. We finally got to two very large doors with too very large men in some sort of armor. They nodded to us as we walked in. I was nervous wondering what else I could be walking into with out my permission or opinion.

The room was extremely oversized, bigger then I though was possible for a throne room or any room to be. I think we were in about the center with, a throne in front of us. There seemed t be no one around except for three figures. The first was a man whose face I could not see but his stature looked noble. He sat on the throne with a crown on his head that seemed to glisten with the sunlight streaming through the windows. By him were two younger men, one who seemed to be eyeing my master.

"Welcome back Jedi Zanchez" the noble man said with a bombing voice.

" And who is this child at your side?" eyes suddenly transfixed at me.

"My Masters ordered me a padawan your highness" she then looked over at me "sadly I could not rid my self of her" she said her voice neutral as if not to show disappointment or anger.

"We will find her quarters and she may stay as you stay" He then looked at me

" Welcome, I am King Mahaden, these are my sons Prince Ramna and Prince Aryante" I bowed to all three as the names were presented. 

The princes whom I could see but there father I could not, were very tall and very handsome. They both had an olive completion; dark eyes and what seemed to be dark hair. They were dressed in bright colored tunics and leggings that were I guessed we were while presented with their father. They looked slightly uncomfortable in their garments but yet stayed straight and I guess royal if you want to say.

"It is wonderful to meet you all your highnesses" I bowed my head.

" We welcome you here milady," Prince Aryante said with a nod and a smile.

"Yes well, you may go and stay where you please Padawan there are no rules here for you" the king regained my attention which I didn't think I lost. I didn't know how to relax in this situation I was confused. I was not instructed how to act so I just stood there and tried to figure out what else I could say.

"Thank you, your highness" I said with utmost respect and a bow to follow.

"You are welcome" he then motioned to a tall male humanoid at his side, who looked about in his mid years his black hair slightly graying, lines of worry and stress spread across his pale brow 

"My servant will see you toward your quarters" the servant took my bag from my hand 

"Follow Me," he said softly.

I bowed again to the king and to my master

"Thank you your highness"

The king nodded " do not worry about my master the two of us must speak we will all meet at dinner tonight " I nodded and followed the servant. 

"Welcome miss, what brings you here?" the servant said as we walked from the throne room

"Nothing I am here with my master, it was not my choice to come and even if it was I have no clear idea why I would be here"

"Hum" He said looking around the bend as if he were lost " well miss I hope you like it here" 

There was silence for the rest of the walk to my quarters. I was near the back of the palace near what looked it like a very large and elaborate garden.

"Wow" I said as I looked around

"Yes it is very pretty and the king will permit you to see the gardens if you like"

"I would like that" 

The servant nodded as we came to a large golden door

"These are your quarters, the king thought you deserved this room. It is one of the five largest on the property it once belonged to the queen. The servant quarters are right across the gardens so if you enter the gardens and see us don't worry" I felt so heart less but all I did was nod.

We walked in, it was full of beautiful woodcarvings and stone work, and that was just the entryway. He disappeared for moment with out me seeing him. He then reappeared coming from a room just in front of me 

"this room is like a small apartment, miss, the bedroom with refresher is where I just came from, right in front of you, I put you bag on you bed. The sitting area is to your left and a small kitchen is to your right. There is a balcony from your room that looks out to the gardens, its one of the most beautiful views miss a great place to mediate" oh yes mediation

"You know much about Jedi?" I asked him

"I know enough to be aware of their comforts miss," he smiled "will that be all?"

" Yes thank you" he started to turn

"Wait to didn't catch your name" he stopped and turned around

"Not many ask for a name of a servant miss," he said looking confused

" I do not judge people by there station or job, now can I have your name, please" I bent my head to look at his face.

"Alright," he said looking up right into my eyes "My name is Jean, Miss" he said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you Jean, My name is Jade," I said gripping it back then giving him a small bow "

"You are very well mannered for such a young lady, miss jade"

"Thank you, my father made me so, as well as the council"

"You are a Jedi and yet have connection with your father"

"Yes my father is one as well" I looked down at my feet

"You miss him?"

"Yes very much" he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled

" Well miss I must go before my master beckons me for something, if you need anything just ask"

"Thank you" he released my shoulder and headed toward the door 

"Someone will come for you when dinner is ready, you should have enough time to get yourself cleaned up, hopefully you will have figured out where everything is" I nodded with a smile and he grinned back then exited.

I looked around the entryway of my room. I was amazed with the beauty. I walked to the sitting area placed by a window was a comfy looking overstuffed chair with a beautiful wood table. Sitting there was a great outlook of a pond with a waterfall somewhere out in the garden. I walked to the small kitchen it was about the size they gave Qui-gon in his small apartment. It was just in there for emergencies I guessed. 

A fridge, a small stove, a counter etc filled the small space, I guessed that I would eat most of my meals with the king and my master in the major dinning hall. I walked closer to the room with the bed. I opened the big glass doors that separated it for the rest of the room. Big billowy curtain shaded the door; inside there was a very large elegant wooden canopy bed with the same type of curtains covering the top. The sides were covered with almost translucent cloth. Warm wind poured in from the open glass doors that went out to the balcony with large white curtain sweeping around it. I walked out onto the balcony the view was breathtaking, just as Jean said. I heard giggling and I looked down to see servant children playing, it reminded me of my friends back at the temple. I walked back in and closed the glass doors.

I walked over to my bed and opened up my bag, I took out a clean tunic and pants. I slipped off my boots and through them into the bedroom hearing them hit against the wooden dresser by my bed. I walked into the refresher and turned on the light. There were many things laid out for me on the sink, all the necessities. As the shower steamed I picked from a wide arrange of shampoos and soaps. I then stripped myself of my old clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt good, especially against the headache I appeared to have acquired since I left the temple. I didn't realize how long I had been in the shower till someone banged at my door.

"Miss it's me" muffled voice of Jean said through the door

I turned off the shower wrapped a towel around myself.

"What is it Jean?" I asked as I stepped out into the hallway. I smirked as I saw him standing there with a tray

" I am sorry miss but dinner has been called off, something has come up"

"Oh, thank you" I was kind of relieved. He put down the tray in the kitchen

"I'll be right back miss someone has sent you something to keep you entertained tonight, I will go get it" He disappeared behind the door, he then staggered in with a large sealed box and placed in on the floor 

"I don't know what it contains, I would have checked but the king warned me not to, so please be careful miss" he turned to leave then stopped he looked back at me "do you wish me to stay and make sure its alright?"

I smiled a laughed a bit "Ok just let me go change first" he smiled back as I ran back into my room.

I quickly changed and dried my hair and put it into a messy bun, I would deal with it later. I walked out in my bare feet to see Jean organizing my food on the counter. He saw me enter and blushed a bit 

"Sorry miss old habit" I smiled at him as I walked closer to the box.

"Come on lets open this thing" I rubbed my hands together. He walked over and looked at the large box. Jean pulled out a blade of some sort. He slit the box open and looked inside I peered over his shoulder. He smiled as he pulled out the content. There was a small portable computer and communication data pads, along with a music player and music selections.

"Cool so what do I do thank the king tomorrow?"

"I guess but I won't be me escorting you, it will be your servant"

"My servant?"

"Yes a temporary one while you stay here"

"Oh, well, I don't think I need one"

"You really don't have a choice," he said looking at me with a slightly somber tone. "Well I must go miss I have many things to do hopefully I will see you soon" he voice happier again

"Yes I hope so" he smiled at me

"Eat you dinner, someone will get it in the morning and be careful at times it gets very cold at night " I nodded and he left. 

I walked over to my food not feeling truly hungry. I grabbed a piece of bread and whatever beverage they gave me. I sat them on the table in the sitting area then brought it my new presents I guess you could call them that. I fooled around with them for a while figuring out what everything did. It was very late when I finally gave up. I went back to the bedroom and slipped into the sheets. The bed was really comfortable and having little or no sleep I fell asleep in no time.

The next day I woke to someone banging on my door again.

"Excuse me miss, the king asks for your presents," a female voice said

I rolled out of my nice warm seclusion of silken sheets and changed. I walked out and saw a young girl about my age standing there. She bowed respectfully

"Hello miss I am to show you to the king, please follow me" I started to follow her looking out the windows that we passed.

"What time is it?" I asked the girl

"It is mid day miss, you have slept most of the day no one called for you so we let you sleep"

"Thank you"

I followed her like I was told, going back to the same large throne room as before. One of the princes stood there in more comfortable looking clothes resting against a pillar. We walked closer to the prince. 

I looked around there was no one there not even my master, who had not even checked on me yet.

"Your master is not feeling well padawan" Prince Aryante said as if he was reading my mind which I hoped was not the case "but she will see you tomorrow" I nodded "did you get the gift I sent you?"

"Yes your highness, thank you"

"Good, my father wishes to apologize about last night but there were matters of state that needed to be taken care of" I nodded my head again

"You do not say much, do you?"

" I am sorry your highness but my training in talking to royalty is minimal, I am not sure what to say"

The prince smiled and stood up. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry Padawan, now come with me we will have some lunch"

We walked through the palace till we stopped at a large balcony near what looked like the kitchen. There was a small table with four chairs, we walked over. The view from balcony was much like the one from my room.

"Please sit padawan" he showed me to a chair then sat himself in one across from me. A servant then came up with a tray with two plates. She placed them in front of us

"Please eat" the prince said picking up his utensils, I looked questionly at my plate. It looked good and I was starving. When it appeared that both of us where done after all that they had given us, which was a lot. The prince got up and offered me his hand 

"Come I will show you around" I took his offered hand and stood.

We walked along the corridors looking at the artwork and the architecture.

"So tell me about yourself Padawan" the prince asked me 

"What do you want to know, your highness?"

"Well tell me your name I hope it is not padawan"

"No, its Jade your highness"

"That is a very pretty name"

"Thank you"

" I do not know about Jedi as well as my father, but do you have any people close to you for I have heard that closeness is looked down upon"

"Well your highness we are taken early from our parents and we never know them, we can have friends either Jedi or non Jedi"

"And what about love?"

"It is said that we are not aloud to love for some reason, I do not know why"

"Hum doesn't sound like any fun"

"Well, there are many good things that go along with it that I guess make up for it"

"Like what?" he suddenly touches my arm and motions to stairs that lead out of the palace to the gardens.

We continue our walk into the gardens; we continue our conversation, the prince asking most of the questions while I answer about the JedI.

"Boy the Jedi sound like a serious bunch if you tell me," he says as we sit on a bench by a pond

"Well most are, but what is it like to be royalty?"

"Its all right I guess except when it comes with responsibilities that aren't really that great" his face looks forlorn.

"Like what?"

"Well you see my brother and I are twins and we are both ahead for the crown"

"So the problems is that someone has to decide who is going to succeed when your father dies" he nods his head then combs his fingers through his hair

"I don't know what to do father said if my brother and I don't work something out that he will have to choose by contests or" he sighed " that one is more mature then the other"

"How can you do that?"

" Well my father said marriage was a choice"

"Marriage, how old are you?"

"Twenty five" he took a deep breath 

"Have you looked?"

"Yes but it seems that" he lowered his head as if ashamed at himself "I am not ready"

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry yourself, find another way to show your father"

"But how? My brother has already found a way" I looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I asked you before about Jedi and love" I though about it, could it be my master and the other prince?

I was going to say something to Aryante, when a servant came out

"Excuse me your highness, your father wishes to speak with you" 

"I will be right there," he said as he turned to me "Will you be ok getting back to your room if I leave you"

"Yes your highness, and thank you for the walk"

"It was a pleasure milady, I hope we can talk again" we exchange smiles

"Goodnight Jade"

"Good night your highness" with that he walked up the stairs.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. I wondered how long the prince and I had been talking. I walked back to my room hoping I wasn't going to get lost .I got to the door and opened it slightly. Suddenly a hand grabbed my neck and pulled me in. It slammed me against a wall; a shadowy figure loomed over me, the grip on my neck becoming tighter.

~~~~TBC~~~~

Now I promise that the next chapter will be soon I am sorry for it taking so long.

If you have any ideas for the story please don't hesitate to tell me. And please review pretty please the more I get the more I will write and the faster I will write it


	6. The Hidden Plan

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me as do any other character you don't recognize the rest belong to Mr. Lucas whom I thank for Star Wars, this story contains information from both the Star wars movies and the Jedi apprentice books. Any helpfully or interesting additions you would like to add please tell me. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Thank you and enjoy. And PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE IF I AM TO WRITE MORE OF THIS TO YOUR LIKING, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE ABOUT HOW THIS IS GOING. OK THANK YOU (sigh)

Chapter 6:

A hidden plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you know? The voice asked me as the grip tighten

I couldn't speak, the fact that I couldn't breath, may have had something to do with it. The grip on my throat lessened.

" I ask again what do you know?"

"About what?" I choked out. The figure then brought me away from the wall and slammed me against it again bringing my feet off the ground. Something was digging into my throat but I didn't know what.

"I saw you with the prince what did he tell you?" the voice rose in anger but not in its low volume.

I shook my head the best I could. I mouthed out nothing but it didn't help any. A fist hit my gut I cringed a bit. The hand released a bit and I felt the hot breath of my assailant "what do you know?" he asked again

"I don't know anything," I whispered.

Suddenly there was a noise outside my door the figure tightened on my throat a bit more "don't tell anyone about this or you'll be died the next we meet"

The figure dropped me and then ran to my bedroom and out of the balcony. I hit the ground hard not noticing how high I was. I couldn't lift my head and I could barely breath. Someone ran in and turned on the light, it was Jean.

"Hold on miss" he said franticly "help me Jafa" he said to someone outside the door

"Is she alright?" a voice asked 

I felt Jeans fingers on my throat

"Yes she has a pulse"

I tried to move and sit up but I felt woozy. A pair of arms grabbed me before I fell back 

"Don't move miss" Jean voice said. "Left her up Jafa and put her on the bed" I was picked up and moved to the warmth of the bed I wanted to close my eyes but I was begin shaken

"Don't close your eyes miss" I tried to keep my eyes open wondering how bad it was.

"Jean" I whispered, even I could not hear myself then I felt someone at my side 

"Yes miss I am here" I couldn't breath I was scared I could never get used to being beaten up.

"My throat" I whispered my voice slightly breaking

"I know someone is getting something to help it"

My stomach hurt but that would pass for it had been though worse then this.

Someone came in and closed the door. I then felt a warm substance on my throat, which stung.

" I hope this won't scar" the other man said.

After they were done cleaning it, they wrapped a cloth around my throat and made sure I was breathing ok. The other man left and jean stayed and made sure I was comfortable. I felt him sit on my bed.

"You sleep now miss you should be ok by the morning"

"Thank you Jean" I whispered before I fell asleep.

The next morning, well I think it was the morning I opened my eyes. I looked over to see Jean asleep in a chair beside my bed. His breath was low and shallow as in a deep sleep; I didn't want to wake him. I got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. I looked at the wrapping around my throat and touched it, it stung a bit but I didn't see any blood. I slowing unwrapped it as the cloth came off the color of my skin when for almost white to red with slight discoloration of blue and black. I touched it with my fingers looking the indentations of whatever dug in.

"You all right miss?" a sleepy voice yawned

"I guess" I turned to him "thank you"

He smiled and got up "you are welcome miss" I looked back at the mirror.

"The discoloration should go away by tonight. Just keep it wrapped and use ice on it from time to time"

"I will" he smiled as he stretched and headed toward the door way

"There are some new bandages in the refresher if you need them I will go now and get your breakfast" he then looked at my empty bag "and maybe some new clothes"

"Thank you Jean, for everything" he nodded with a smile then exited room.

I walked back to my bed and tried to sleep again, I fell into a lite sleep. When someone knocked at my door I got up and looked out the peek hole in my door, to my relief it was Jean. I let him in and he put my food on the counter and placed a bag on the floor. 

"I'll be back miss" he left. 

I walked over to my food it looked good enough but I wasn't hungry as usual. I decided to take a shower taking the bag inside the refresher with me. After my shower I opened the bag that Jean had given me. It had a pair of brown leggings and a long sleeve white tunic. I changed and walked back into my room and brushed out my hair. I then walked into my sitting area and set up the computer. I decided to get the disc Qui-gon had given me. I started it up and looked at the long files of training techniques. I took a deep breath and went through it. 

It was early morning when I started. When I finally looked up after reading more then half the text it was near night. I had heard nothing from anyone. It was late and I was tired so I went to bed. I heard nothing the next day so I stayed in bed all day sleeping on and off. The next day I got up and walked to my door I tried to open it but it was locked. I ran to my balcony and tried to open the door it opened. I walked out and looked around, I walked to the end I noticed a weird haze in front of my eyes. I though it was from the computer. I reached out my hand I felt pain go through my hand. I pulled away it was a force field. I was trapped. I cursed under my breath something wasn't sure I said correctly. I went back to my gifts and tried to us my COM system 

"It won't work, kid" a voice said behind me I turned to see my master

"You are trapped here, you know too much once it is all over, the memory will either be erased our you will be killed or choose to forget and face death if you utter it"

"What are you planning that the council can not figure out"?

"No one will find out they have this place protected that no matter what happens "

"Won't they get suspicious if they don't hear from us"

"Oh don't worry I got that covered" she grinned and walked out the door 

"oh yes I forgot" she said turning around a placing a rather heavy looking bag on the ground.

"Here build a lightsaber or something" I heard the door start to close 

"and if you behave you can stay in here. You can go out into the garden from the ladder we attached to your balcony but there is a force field there too so don't hurt yourself" she said with a sneer 

"welcome to you new jail Padawan" the door closed and locked. 

I sighed and looked inside the bag there were thousand of parts and I wondered if there was a saber making instructions in the thing father had sent me. For the next few days I heard nothing from the outside world my master once in a great while would come and pester me. I tried to figure a way to get open the door or find a way to get through the force field. During the day I would go into the garden walked around and stop to mediate. When it got dark I would at the stars from my balcony some times I would find myself crying. I was powerless or so I though no matter what I did I could not stop what was going on I was just there another annoyance that would taken care of. Using the force or so I though I tried to call out to qui-gon or to anyone who would listen I mistaken sent it to the wrong person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~The Throne room~~~~

The ill king sat in his throne looking at one of his sons and the Jedi master. 

"What has happened to Aryante has he not heard of my call for him"

"He dishonors you father he does not wish to come" Prince Ramna said lying through his teeth,

He had put his brother in the same house arrest as the padawan. He decided to kill them after he became king. He looked over at the Jedi master. They both wanted power that was what drew them together when she had first came to help with the domestic dispute between the king and his people. She had helped them settling by whatever means. She did not tell him what she had done but the confrontation ended and now a new threat was against him, his own brother. 

His father was dying and wanted one of them to take his place he had told the boys that Aryante was to become king but when Ramna insisted that they should try to see what was better the king was too tired to fight and agreed. Ramna and Carmen fell in love he decided and told her that se would become queen if she helped him and she would no long have to be a servant of the Jedi. Carmen agreed to it. They planned to show the king that Ramna was ready but it still fell to Aryante who said that he wasn't ready and the king though it a good thing and sympathized with his son making the other more vengeful. No it was time to make Aryante the enemy and make him the loved son.

"I can not believe that both the child and my son have decided to be this way, when I asked the child for dinner the other night you told me she refused and now my son is refusing me"

"Yes my lord they maybe planning something" Carmen popped in. the king thought about it, it looked like they were success full

"I think Aryante is just nervous and most likely thinking of ways to please me." he looked over at Carmen 

"Perhaps the child is just nervous, this being her first mission and all, I will just give them time" the prince clenched his teeth, as did the Carmen. They bowed and made there way out of the throne room. Carman stopped, she heard a voice in the force it was the kid she gritted her teeth some more and walked back to her room she was going to make that kid pay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~Jade~~~

Two weeks after my arrival I sat on the floor of my bedroom putting together what I though was the right way to put together a lightsaber. When I heard someone knocking on my balcony door. Walked over and saw Prince Aryante he was hurriedly knocking

"It's me Jade, let me in " I was thrilled to see someone, but he had been running, they after him as well. I opened the door and he hurried in out of breath. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me hugging me hard.

"It is so good to see someone again" I hugged him back

"It is good to see you too you highness"

"You have been in this prison as well Jade?"

"Yes for two weeks now"

"As have I" he hugged me again

"How did you get out?"

"I found a way to go from your balcony to the one I was on I guess they didn't figure that"

"Have you been to the gardens?" I asked him, 

"Yes and I saw you I though I was hallucinating so I only went once" he pulled away and looked up at me then saw my neck, which still looked bruised.

"What happened to you?" we walked out of my bedroom and headed toward the small sitting area

"Don't worry about me, what about you?" I motioned him to sit in the chair as I stood against the wall

"We are both in trouble Jade we need to get out of here and contact someone to help us"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Did someone attack you?" he said looking at my neck again 

"Yes"

"Well a similar occurrence has happened to me as well. I have a person who is my bodyguard who looks very much like me, when I didn't came back right away from my meeting with my father my double was there and the assailant started to choke him and tried to kill him. Luckily, I came back just in time to save my servant but now he can not speak, he told me in writing what had happened"

"When did this happen?"

"Very late the night we had our walk, he said that he came in from the outside in he was checking the windows and he came in"

"Are you sure it was a he"

"What else could it has been?"

"I don't know?" I told him thinking of what else to say.

"I have been a prisoner in my own home, my father is ill and my brother is planning to take over, filling my father with evil thoughts, having him turn against me"

"I wish I knew how to help you" he looked at me

"I am sorry for all this Jade" he apologized

"It is not your fault you highness" he looked away with pain in his eyes. I knew that he felt as if it was. I went to walk over to him when I heard somewhat fumbling footsteps I had now identified as my masters

"Quick hide" I whispered to him as he ducked into my bedroom. I stood in the hallway as the door slammed open. My master stood there with hate in her eyes.

"You will ruin everything you stupid girl don't' you know that" her voice and body language that that she was very drunk and very angry. She walked over to me but I was trying to get away I hit the glass doors of my bedroom as she came toward me I tried to get out of the way but her hand grabbed mine.

"This will teach you," she said dragging me across the floor. I knew something was going to happen to me I feared it but the same feeling came when the creatures beat me. The force was trying to warn me but what could I do I was just a child. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~Prince Aryante~~~~

I saw the look on Jades face when the master came toward her. It was as if she did not care if she was beaten. Her master pulled in the middle of the hallway and beat the girl I could barley watch. Jade took it well for a young girl. She took the hits better then anyone I have seen. For my father would make me watch as they beat slaves or ill behaved servants. I wanted to come out and save her but that would mean that I would have gotten a beating also. The beating lasted several minutes, anymore and I think that she would have killed the girl. Jade didn't even fight back I didn't know why. The women spit on the girl kicked her once more then left slamming the door behind her I did not here it lock. I then heard her yell something to a servant

"Help the girl " when I heard the stumbling footsteps of the master disappear I came out of my hiding I ran over to jade who was just barley conscience 

"Jade?" I whispered to her softly. She tried to blink her eyes and even that was a chore. A servant came in with the needed supplies he slowed as he came in tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh miss," he whispered as he fell to his knees in front of the girl

"Jean?" she whimpered out

"Yes miss it is me" he said choking back tears. Jade was a mess, her face was cut up and her body was probably worse, the servant looked at me. 

"Help me get her to the refresher" I helped the servant pick up Jade up seeing a small pool of blood on the floor. We carried her to the refresher the servant telling her to stay awake but she was having trouble the pain was the only thing keeping her conscious. We rested her on a chair. Her hair was all a mess as were her clothes. I didn't notice the tears coming down my face until I saw one hit a slightly white part of her tunic.

"Will she be ok?" I asked the servant

"I hope so your highness" he said. 

I helped him clean Jade up and lay her on the bed. She looked in so much pain she had fallen asleep then we had let her knowing that there was no problem of her never waking again. The servant looked tired and sad there was a pounding on the door I quickly ran into the closet as Jean walked to the front door.

I heard Jean open the door talking with someone then closing the door again. We walked in the bedroom

"Prince?" I walked out and saw the servant

"Yes"

"I have to go tend to your father should I leave someone with Jade"

"No I will watch her" the servant nodded "and Jean tell my father when you are there to tell him I love him and maybe what is going on"

"I will try but it will not be easy for your brother has told me if anything is spoken it is the death of me"

"I do not want that to happen but do what you can" he nodded and left, locking the door behind him. I walked over and pulled up the chair to jades bed and took her cold hand in mine. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I looked at the girl. I felt for her, wondering what she was thinking and why she appeared to be the way she was through this whole thing.

~~~~~~Jade~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't think I felt my master beating I knew I was happening but yet I felt that I went to a place where I felt no pain and yet after all that had happened I felt it anyway as soon as I felt the last kick and feel of liquid on my face. The pain then hit me I felt as though I was going to pass out but I heard a voice it was the prince I wanted to push away make sure he was safe but even if he would have let me I had no strength. My master had left me of dead I thought but then I heard the voice of Jean. He told to stay awake but I yearn to just let go. I felt the pan course though me it was the only thing keeping me conscious. I felt nothing after that all I felt was being on a pillow of air and falling asleep.

I woke sometime later finding myself on my bed with lots of constriction. I felt as though my whole body was wrapped up. My body felt cold except for my hand, which seemed to be quite warm. I opened my eyes to see the sleeping form of the prince.

"Aryante" I whispered to the form. He shifted in his sleep and looked up at me with a smile.

"Good morning" he said "how are you feeling?" he knew it was a poor choice of words

"I am all right I guess as much as I can be" he smiled at me and released my hand. He got up and helped me sit up I cringed of course but I was trying.

"You want something to drink?" I nodded he walked over to the kitchen, I tried to get up and slide of the bed onto my wobbly legs the prince came back and saw me on my feet. He gave me a look and put down the glass

"What are you doing?" he said helping me walk to my chair

"I can't stay still"

"I though Jedi could mediate for hours"

"Well I am not what you have heard"

"I can agree with that," he said with a slight chuckle. He went back into my bedroom and took the chair he was sitting in and put it next to mine by the window. He got himself some water and sat down next to me. It was nice to have company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince and the padawan sat by the window in silence for a while wondering what to say. Aryante broke the silence

"Jade, why didn't you fight back against you master" Jade just shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know"

"You were almost killed you know, she really hurt you"

"I know, I can't explain it"

"You Jedi are weird"

"Thanks" she let out a slight laugh "you royalty aren't that normal either"

The prince laughed as well. The chatted back and forth about the life of either the Jedi and the life of a prince, They talked for hours it seemed as if they were not in trouble they seemed to be trying to forget what was going on around them

"How old are you Jade?"

" 13"

"Do you know how old my master is?"

"I think she is 23 but I am not sure"

"What are they going to do to us?"

"I don't know Jade" the silence came back when there was a knock on the door. Aryante hid back into the bedroom and Jade went to answer the door. Jean stood there with food on a tray

"Hello miss may I come in?" Jade nodded and Jean walked in and put the try on the counter top. Jade closed the door.

"Aryante you can come out" Jade whispered he crept out of the back.

"Your highness you are still here?" Jean asked Aryante nodded. "You should be back in your room"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Your brother and her master are coming to check on you, you better get back" Aryante nodded and went toward the balcony he noticed that his root was cut off

"They know," he said 

"Of course we know dear brother" he spun around seeing Jade in a guard arms but no Jean. The servant hid he guessed

"What are you doing Ramna this is madness"

"Is it, I want the crown but father wants to give it to you that way you have to die"

"But I don't want the crown, if you let me talk to father"

"No father said he wanted you to have it I know it" he turned to the guards "take them away"

The guard grabbed the prince and brought his arms around his back.

"This is madness we can work it out"

"No dear brother we finish this now" the guard pulled the prince and the padawan to the jails underneath the palace. Jade was still weary from the beating the night before she was sleeping he guessed for she did not move of speak she just breathed. Suddenly the prince had a rag over his face

"Sleep dear brother that way no one will hear you" he started to dose off when the saw them do that same to Jade she went into a further sleep then before. When they were out the guards threw them into a cell far from the rest. They left them with one guard, Prince Ramna left laughing 

"Too easy"

~~~~TBC~~~~

Ok if you want me to keep writing this I need reviews and if you have some things you would like to see in the story or have some ideas to make the story better please tell me. I want you guys to like this story and want to read this


	7. Escape and Reunion

Declaimer: Jade belongs to me anybody else you see probably belong to Mr. Lucas which I thank for Star Wars, this story contains information for both the Star wars movies and the Jedi apprentice books. This also covers my first chapter of this story. Any helpfully or interesting addition you would like to add please tell me. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Thank you and enjoy.

Jade 7

Peace

Jade shifted her body feeling the cold hard stone floor beneath her. She opened her eyes to see Aryante leaning against the wall eyes somewhat closed. The guard looked away as she crawled to the prince. She rested beside him then leaned over him

"Aryante? Aryante wake up" the boy shifted a little. She brought her hand up to his face

"Wake up please" he opened his eyes and looked at her

"Jade?  Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine now lets try and get out of here"

" And how are we going to do that?" She saw the guard around

"Don't know as of yet but I'll think of something"

They stayed in the cell for a while thinking watching the guards as they moved around.

"There is no way we are getting out of here Jade " Jade closed her eyes and tapped into the force the prince looked at her strangely. One guard left leaving only one sitting in the corner

"Guard" Jade called

"Jade what are you doing?" Aryante whispered

"Trust Me," she whispered back

  The guard walked over to the cell he stopped and stared at jade "Yes?" 

" I want you to open the door" her voice smooth.

 "I can't do that milady"

"You will open the door" she waved her hand slowly in front of the guards face.

"Let me open the door for you milady" the guard pulled out his keys and unlocked the door and it swung open. Jade stepped out followed by a slightly shaken prince.

"Thank you" in one quick movement jade took the weapon in the soldiers' hand and hit him over the head with it. Jade grabbed Aryantes hand 

"Come on"

They stealthily ran through the halls of the jail hoping no one could sense them. They finally reached the end of the jail corridor.

"We must go to the throne room and talk to my father," the prince whispered

"Lead the way" Jade followed the Prince making sure they weren't seen by guards they got to the entrance to the throne room.

"Come on" the slowly opened the door seeing no one around as they came closer they saw Jades master and the other prince exiting the throne room. They saw the king slump in his chair. Aryante went to run in but Jade stopped him

"What about the guards?"

"They won't stop me"

"Yeah like the ones who put us in the cell thought different"

"Please take care of the guards"

"Fine" they crept in, Jade was trying to use what she could to control the guards they walked up the guards seemed dazed. Then she lost them

"Get them," the guard said they ran up the rest of the way. The king didn't look at them till the guards ran up.

"Your highness" the king looked up and blinked lazily. "What is it?"

The guard grabbed Aryante and Jade.

"Aryante?" the kings' face lit up "where have you been?"

"Raman held us hostage Father"

"Why would he do such a thing?" 

"For the crown father" Aryante then told his father what had been happening to him and Jade. He told him of the conspiracy.

"I see, guards release them" The king ordered after the prince had finished

"No" Ramna said walking into the room with Jades master at his side. 

"Ramna what were these two doing in prison?"

"They have been trying to destroy you father"

"They tell me different"

"You believe them father? Especially a Jedi"

"I see a Jedi at your side as well Ramna" Ramna swallowed hard.

"Father I wanted nothing more then to take what my brother seems to not wish to have"

"It appears brother you are mistaken" Aryante shook off the guards' hands

"Father I want nothing more then to follow in your foot steps but I am not ready"

"I understand my son but I am not as well as I used to be"

"Your highness" Jade moved closer to the king

"You are not sick because of age something has been making you sick"

"My child, how are you certain?"

"Your highness the stress of your sons and your kingdom makes you fatigued, makes you feel unwell"

"Stress you say" Jade nodded

"I think you are right child but now things must be taken care of" he looked at the guards "take away Prince Ramna to his room and lock him in his quarters, call the council and tell them of the conspiracy of one of there own and also the bravery of another" he looked at Jade who bowed. The guards moved toward Ramna and Carmen when suddenly she was gone.

"After her" he then looked at the children

"You two go get your selves cleaned up while I think of what to do" they both bowed and followed guards back to their rooms just as the guards moved Ramna to his.

"Damn you both" his brother hissed. 

Sometime the following day after they were cleaned up and everything was slept on (meaning when you sleep on it when making a decision), the king sent for them.

In the throne room the king sat at his throne Jade and prince Aryante stood before him.

"Ramna has been stopped and now my son you may be free and become king when you are ready.  For now my strength is returning," the kings' voice echoed in the hall

"What of my master you highness?" Jade asked

"She has gone missing young one but do not worry you are safe now." the king reassured

"Thank you your highness" Jade bowed

"You are dismissed" Aryante and Jade both bowed.

Aryante bowed to jade as they got outside

"I must leave for a little bit Jade will I see you later?"

"Yes my transport is not coming until later tonight" he smiled and left. Jade headed toward the Gardens she needed to meditate. She sat against the wall and concentrating on the world around her. The masters had been right about meditating. Suddenly everything fell silent she heard footsteps.

"Hello my young padawan"

She looked up for an instant "Master? If I should even call you that"

 A figure walked closer as Jade opened her eyes "yes Jade I have come to give you a lesson. Your first and final" Jade looked around for an instant for any guards

"There are not guards padawan"

"I am not your padawan"

"Until the council says other wise you are" Carmen took out her blade and turned it on. She moved closer to Jade and placed the blade under her chin. "Stand up" Jade obeyed

"This really isn't a fair fight I don't have a blade" Carmen smiled

"True, I couldn't go back to my room so I decided to borrow yours" Carmen tossed her another blade from behind her back. It was Jades double. "Show me how well you fence kid"

Jade turned on her weapons and got herself into position. Carmen did the same.

"Ready to die kid" Jade gritted her teeth Carmen smirked.

"I'll tell you one thing kid death is the only way out" they went out in the middle of the yard circling around each other. After a while either had moved. Carmen wanted her to attack first then she realized something.

"Damn you aren't you going to attack"

"Jedis don't attack unless attacked" Jade saw Carmen grind her teeth 

"Fine then" Carmen then launched herself at Jade and started to swing at her head. Jade blocked her masters' stronger hit. Jade, who never truly practicing with live adversaries, nearly fell at her masters swing at her body. She held her blade steady as the blades slid off each other. Her master stepped back.

"Your stronger then you look kid" she said staring at Jade thinking of a new move. When she heard someone coming into the garden. With Jade distracted Carmen attacked. Suddenly Jade was pushed to the ground by something. She tried to push whatever it was off but they held her by the waist. She looked up to see her father holding back Carmen. Behind where Jade lay came guards, other jedis and some council members. She looked up at the man who held her, it was Obi-wan.

"Obi?"

"Hey" He said as he looked over at his master and the others.

"I'll get you Jade someday I will get you" Carmen yelled as the guards pulled her away. Qui-gon looked at Obi.

"It's ok now" Obi-wan got up and helped Jade to her feet. Qui-gon motioned her to him. Jade walked over to her father and the two embraced.

"Are you alright?" he asked 

"I am now," she said as she buried her face into her fathers' tunic.

"Come now" 

"Wait" Jade said taking her father hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong but why are both you Obi-wan here. I thought you would be here but they said that Obi-wan would be dismissed from the order"

"Obi-wan is now my Padawan, I will explain it on our way back to the temple" Jade nodded her head ' this should be interesting' she thought

The council members, which included Plo Kloon, Mace windu, and Depa billapa, talked to the king. Carmen was to be jailed and Jade was to be assigned to another Master as soon as possible. While the masters and the king were talking, Jade and Obi-wan were in Jades room collecting her things. Jean was there as well.

"I will miss you Miss Jade," he said as they packed up her clothes

"I will miss you too Jean" she said back as she hugged him. Obi –wan came in with a box and saw the two embracing. He cleaned his throat in jealously. Jade blushed and moved away from Jean.

"All of you supplies as packed up we should go meet Qui-Gon" Jade nodded

"We will take you things to the ship" Jean said picking up Jades bag.

"Goodbye Jean"

"Goodbye Miss Jade" He bowed as Obi-wan walked out the door with her at his heels.

As the walked down the hall Obi-wan took her hand and squeezed it. Jade squeezed his hand back.

Jade then started to laugh.

"What?" Obi demanded standing his ground.

"You were so jealous" Obi-wan looked at her

"Hey!" he said pushing her slightly. He started to laugh himself.

They started walking again when they heard someone coming.

"Aryante" Jade said walking up the figure

"Jade!" He said taking her into his arms and hugging her hard. "Are you alright I heard what happened"

"Yeah I'm fine" She pulled back from Aryante and turned toward Obi-wan

"Aryante meet Obi-wan Kenobi"

"Obi this is Prince Aryante" the two shook hands

"Well it was nice to meet you Obi-wan but I need to go see my brother" he looked over at Jade "I will miss you Jade please come back and visit"

"I will try" The prince moved closer and kissed Jade on the cheek

"Goodbye" He whispered then squeezed Jade hand and left. Flashing a smile as he turned the corner. Jade blushed for a moment the looked at Obi-wan and saw the hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Obi," she said taking his hand again. "Lets go"

 She started to walk off again but Obi-wan stopped.

"What's wrong now? I apologized for Aryante already what else could I say?" he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved his face closer to her. There were butterflies in her stomach already from being around Obi-wan but now there were more. She moved in and closed her eyes. Their lips met in a small kiss. Obi-wan moved to kiss her again when they heard multiple footsteps coming for the kings throne room. The two pulled away and qui-gon was the first to be seen

"Come you two we are leaving" The two bowed and walked to the transport bay.

Once back on coracaunt Jade was moved to a small room similar to the one she had as a temple student. The council had told here that she would meet her new master the following day and to get lots of sleep. Qui-gon and Obi-wan were going to pick her up and walk her there.

'Obi-wan' she thought as she went to sleep that night. The kiss that they shared she wondered if it was something he wanted to do that was provoked by his jealously or was it just to show up Aryante but then he might have done that in front of the prince. She was confused but happy at the same time. The next day Qui-gon and Obi-wan met her and walked her to the council room. The doors opened and Jade walked in. a Master had her back to her. 

"Ah your Padawan is here?" Yoda said the master turned. Jade mouth hung open for a minute. She bowed

"Master"

TBC


End file.
